Done With It
by dArkliTe-sPirit
Summary: He wasn't going to take this anymore, not now. He was done with it all. Amity Park could say goodbye to their savior. Character Deaths, Some OOCness


Blame the crazy dream, not me! Yes, I know about the OOC-ness, so don't flame me on that. Won't mind constructive criticism, though. For the record, I don't own Danny Phantom, savvy?

Ok, the moment you've all been dreading...THE STORY. (laughs evilly, then runs)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"On April 3, 2007, Daniel J. Fenton was discovered dead in his room. His sister found his body. Upon investigation, it was revealed that the 17-year-old teenage boy had died of internal bleeding. An investigating police officer did investigate Casper High, but reported no bullying incidents involving Daniel. With no clues or suspects, it is most likely that this case will go cold…"_

(---)

A gothic teenage girl felt tears running down her face as she stood by Danny's grave, moist soil covering his casket. It was hard to believe. After seventeen years, her boyfriend was dead. For good. Ok, maybe he had been dead for three years…but he had also been alive and always came back. Now, she would never see him again.

The priest was leading the group in a prayer for the halfa's soul. Sam was standing near Tucker, who had doffed his beret for his friend. He wished Danny hadn't died. But both he and Sam knew how.

Dash.

--

"_Danny, c'mon! The movie's gonna start soon!" Sam cried to her boyfriend. Danny ran, quickly catching up with Sam and Tucker._

"_Who was it this time?" Tucker asked._

"_Kemplar," Danny said with a groan. "I'm just glad he waited until school was over!"_

"_Yeah," Tucker chuckled. His good mood was brought down as he bumped into someone…big._

"_Watch where you're going, techno-geek!" shouted Dash. "You got dirt on my jacket!"_

"_Hey, leave him alone! It's your fault for just standing there!" Danny retorted. Sam and Tucker stared in amazement. This…this had never happened before. Danny was standing up to Dash, without his ghost powers!_

"_Are you saying it's my fault?"_

"_No, I'm saying it's the wind's fault." Dash glared._

_They hadn't even blinked when Dash Baxter punched Danny Fenton – very hard. His two friends gasped as Danny fell back onto the pavement, wincing in pain._

"_That'll teach ya," Dash said, walking away. Sam and Tucker helped the blue-eyed boy up._

"_Dude, are you ok?" Tucker asked, concerned. Sam didn't even bother. She knew Danny was in pain._

"_We can see the movie another time, Danny. We should take you home," Sam said, helping him onto his feet._

"_No, I'm fine," Danny replied, trying to ignore the throbbing in his stomach. "Let's go, or we'll miss the movie."_

--

'_I can't believe we listened to him! We should've taken him to a doctor or a hospital or something!_' Sam thought, clenching her fist. Then, both Sam and Tucker heard Dash's voice. He wasn't shouting, but he was audible.

"Can't believe Fenturd finally kicked the bucket. I'm gonna miss having a punching bag. But at least he can't pester me anymore." He was talking to Kwan, who also attended the funeral.

"Shh. This is a funeral," the Asian football player whispered. Dash ignored him.

"Well, I'm having a party after this. Wanna come?"

(**Tucker's POV**)

I can't believe this! Dash killed Danny, he's getting away with it, and then he's gonna throw a party! Now that's low. That's really, really low.

I glared at Dash – until people began screaming. I didn't get it – until Sam pointed at Danny's grave.

(**Normal POV**)

The soil on the halfa's grave was glowing white, with plumes of red floating upwards. People were pointing, some screaming in fear, and even the priest had stopped praying, obviously too unnerved to continue.

Then, a black cloud slowly emerged from the ground, hovering far overhead the crowd. At first, it seemed to be nothing more than that: a black cloud. The cloud started to stretch and twist into a new form – a more human form.

In less than half a minute, everyone started to scream again. The black cloud was now Danny Phantom – and nothing in the world could compare to the anger and hatred in his glowing green eyes.

Sam, for several seconds, couldn't think of why Danny was so enraged. It frightened her. Her friend wanted revenge – on what?

'_On Dash,'_ she realized, _'And I can't blame him. He bullied Danny, killed him, then mocked him while he was dead.'_

"Sam! RUN!" Tucker's voice shouted. The goth looked up to see the ghost shoot an ectoplasmic blast. She jumped out of the way, landing roughly on the ground, hitting her head on a rock. She also saw Dash and Kwan run.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was Danny pursuing his old bully…

(---)

Seven weeks. It had been seven weeks since Amity Park's former hero had begun to terrorize the citizens of his hometown. Tucker had been released from the hospital mere hours ago. He was in there because he had tried to reason with Danny…

--

"_Danny, stop it!" Tucker shouted as his friend bombarded Casper High School with ball after ball of ectoplasmic energy. The ghost boy ignored him, instead his attacks increasing in frequency and intensity._

_Tucker sighed, knowing what he had to do. "You've left me no choice," he muttered, pulling out the ecto-blaster lipstick. He closed an eye, aiming at his old friend._

_Unfortunately, Danny spied him and shot the ecto-blaster out of his hand, even more enraged. "Not you too," he hissed, electricity dancing between his hands, "I won't take it from you." A large ectoplasmic ball sparked between his two hands, and it was flung at the techno-geek with astonishing speed. Then, Tucker knew no more._

--

He had woke up in a hospital, with Casper High totaled. Maddie and Jack, he knew, had tried to catch Danny Phantom. He knew because Jazz had told him how the spirit of her little brother had destroyed the lab during one battle, effectively destroying the Ghost Portal and keeping him in Amity Park.

Also, Danny stole several of their inventions, like the ecto-foamer, and turned it against its creators. No one, as of yet, had died, which was a good thing. Then again, that was most likely because Dash and his followers were hiding out, after the Paulina incident. He had been there…

--

_Tucker held his PDA while Sam held the thermos. The two friends were hiding behind a dumpster, watching as their friend floated by aimlessly, sharp eyes looking out for any sign of movement. If he saw anyone…they would become like him._

Sam and Tucker watched as Danny stopped, eyes full of rage. Looking down the street, they saw…Paulina Sanchez, Casper High's beauty queen. She then noticed the ghost boy and squealed, running over to him. Sam scowled. She was such a twit.

"_Ghost boy!" Paulina cried – but was cut off a gloved hand closed around her throat._

"_You think this is all fun and games, Paulina? That I actually give a damn about you anymore?" The phantom sneered, seeing the fright in the Latina's eyes and ignoring her choked gasp of surprise._

_He slammed her to the ground and flew back a few feet. Taking a deep breath, he did something Sam had never imagined, not even in her dreams: he used the Ghostly Wail on Paulina. _

_The Latina was kept against the ground from the force of the attack, obviously in pain. Then, her eyes closed. She was knocked unconscious. Danny Phantom stopped his attack and flew closer, eyes full of malice. The goth and techno-geek looked at each other. It was time. The two leaped out from their hiding places._

"_Danny, stop!" Sam said forcefully, holding up the thermos. Tucker stood firmly by her side. His PDA, if anything went wrong, could shoot a small ectoplasmic blast – courtesy of a self-done upgrade. Their friend smirked._

"_Nice try." Then, he became invisible. Tucker and Sam looked around. Then, the African-American started, "Where'd he-?"_

_H was stopped as the Fenton Thermos was phased out of Sam's grip and crushed into small pieces. Danny reappeared, holding the largest scrap piece. "There goes your weapon," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice._

_Before either could retort, an ectoplasmic blast was shot, and Valerie flew past, holding one of her weapons. Danny smirked and flew away, obviously toying with her._

_Tucker looked at Paulina. "We should get her to the hospital."_

--

Tucker sat down, sighing. Paulina had been knocked into a coma and was still in the hospital. He had seen her parents coming in to visit as he left. Truthfully, it was heartbreaking.

As Tucker mulled over what Danny had done, the doorbell rang. Tucker groaned; now, out of all times, somebody had to come? "Door's open!" he shouted. The door opened and Sam poked her head in, amethyst eyes wide.

"Tucker, it's Danny. He has Dash."

(---)

Dash whimpered as the ghost boy stood over him, hand radiating with pure energy. He was trapped on the roof of City Hall, nowhere to run.

"So, _Dash_, how's it feel to be afraid for your life? To hate your life? To be bullied?" Danny Phantom hissed, holding his hand mere inches from Dash's face. The jock whimpered, saying, "I-I-I swear I'll n-never b-bully anyone again! J-j-just don't k-k-kill me!"

"It's too late." Danny smirked as he shot a small blast at Dash right arm, searing it. "Your bullying killed someone – me." That moment, two rings formed around his waist, moving in opposite directions. He let them go enough so Dash could see his 'living' half – Danny Fenton – before he forced the rings to go back together. "Your punch? It was how I died."

Dash was too shocked to reply. He had been bullying the town hero? And he had never tried to kill him before? "P-p-please f-forgive me!" the jock whimpered. Danny paused as if considering it. Then, he kneeled so he and the jock were face to face. Then, he gave his cold reply.

"Never."

He stood up straight as Dash shivered in fear. Now, he no longer feared Dash – or anyone. He was in control.

He looked down to the crowd gathering in front of City Hall. They all wanted to see what he was going to do. Fine then. It was showtime. He grabbed the jock by his jacket and flew up, high above the ground.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz gasped in shock as Danny shook the bully threateningly, shouting, " I dare any one of you to try and get him." He smirked as everyone gasped, talked among themselves, but didn't move to help the jock. "Let me explain one thing to you: this town can either be peaceful or in ruins. It's up to you, citizens of Amity Park." The trio on the ground cringed at the tone in his voice. It was pure hatred, bordering insanity. As if to prove this, the green-eyed ghost did what they never saw coming.

He let go of Dash – and did nothing to help him.

And that was the day Danny Fenton truly died.


End file.
